Mira Cavataio
Mira Cavataio was born on Dathomir to Lauda Cavataio and Sanies Robur and the granddaughter of the Supreme Mother Petra Cavataio and the Sith Dark Lord Xander Starkiller along with her twin brother Mirus. Through her genetic make up, Mira is 3/4 Dathomirian and 1/4 Corellian. Much like her mother, Mira showed Force sensitivity from an early age and thus was put the training before her age had double digits even, same as it had been with many females before her in her bloodline. Personality Overall Personality Wild at heart, Mira is the free spirit that Lauda never was. She enjoys her freedom and fun time. Very early on, she became more like Petra rather than her mother. Her grandmother is her role mother and pretty much most of the things Nona does is what Mira loves and wants to do herself. She doesn't care what people think, reflecting it on her fashion sense and behavior. Like, she doesn't much care about the gender of those she takes into her bed just as she isn't a believer of defining sexuality. Just because someone labeled themselves as straight or gay. Mira simply believes herself to be above such things, deciding on the person rather than the gender. Loving to party, Mira will find ways to sneak out from the Stronghold and even Dathomir just to find a place to party, loving to dance and just be herself away from her mother's protective gaze. Character Flaws * Biography Twins Pregnancy Mira was created during a brief encounter between her mother and her family slave Sanies Robur after a short training between the two. Childbirth After a nine months of pregnancy, Mira and her twin brother Mirus were born after a ten hour labor, in the middle of the night. Little Witch Childhood Much like her mother, Mira was a good child with a happy childhood. During those early years, she was even somewhat of a perfect child, perfectly behaved and always doing what she was told. Her closest friends were originally Mirus and later La'Ca once she was adopted into the family. While Mira could easily just connec to anyone, back then, she preferred her siblings and despite her big sister's odd personality or perhaps even because of it, the young Cavataio accepted the Decuir female into heart quickly. Though always curious about the Force and Magic, Mira wasn't alway so focused on wanting to start her learnings. She was far more carefree at that age than Lauda was, enjoying more her time outside, with her friends, than actually watching what the adults were doing and questioning when she would have her own Trial by Fire. Quite early, it became obvious that while Mira could respect certain Manifestation of powers With the arrival of her powers, beginning with force powers rather than spells along which she began to change, discovering herself. Trial by Fire Mira passees her trial by Fire under Lauda and learns powers. History lessons She learns about the history of Dathomir and as well of the family. Training *Training under Lauda *Traveling *Expending to other clans *Training under Isobel *Training under ??? Darkness Within *Teenage years *Bisexuality *Trial by the Ancestors *Adulthood Falalala, lalala! Mira traveled away from Dathomir, wanting to find herself a party to attend. Mid travel, she learned of a Sithmas party and decided to go there. During her stay there, she managed to get a reaction of a young man she didn't know, just by heing there, spoke to Cameron Centurion of whom she heard about from her mother and had a brief conversation with her grandfather. Companions Rancors *Name: *Meaning of Name: *Nickname: *Specie: *Subspecie: *Gender: *Age: *Height: *Wright: *Skin tone: *Intelligence: Powers and spells Force Powers and Spells Lightsaber abilities * Languages *Basic Galactic Standard *Bocce *Hapan Language *High Galactic *Paecean Other education *Communication Studies *Dancing *Dathomirian Laws *Economics *Feminist Studies *Galaxy Literature *Gymnastics *History *Martial Arts *Peace and Conflict Studies *Piloting *Weapons Training Roleplaying Activity Training * Training Others * Social Threads *Falalalalalala, lalalala! Faction Threads * Completed threads - 0 (Apprentice level - 0; Knight level - 0; Master level - 0) Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Cavataio Category:Dathomir Category:Ferro Category:Sith Category:Sith Apprentice Category:Starkiller Family Category:Human Category:Force User Category:The Sith Imperium Category:Character Category:Criminal Underworld Category:Corellian Category:Morte Clan Category:Halcyon Family Category:Rogue Sith Category:Human/Near Human Hybrid Category:Genetically Altered Being